


Regret

by fairyeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) I apologize if I didn't do anything right. I had this boiling in my head for a while and I just wrote it down. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. ._.

“The family is more sacred than the state.” – Pope Pius XI

 

“ _No – no – no! No! Fred! No!”_

And that’s when he died. I immediately threw myself on him. I couldn’t believe it. There was no way that my brother was dead.

 _Let this be a tasteless prank,_ I thought over and over again.  _Please wake up laughing,_ I prayed. But Harry pulled me off. I couldn’t let go. No, not after I announced my resignation from the Ministry. It’s too soon.

Haha, he must’ve thought, I was joking. Good ol’ Fred.

If I hadn’t said that, maybe he would still be alive. But he did ask what I was doing defending him from the other lackeys.

I don’t know what to tell Mum, about Fred. I don’t think I ever will.

The funeral for him was beautiful yet sad. I don’t think anyone was more sad than George. The two did everything together the moment they were born. They were attached at the hip. When I heard what happened a few years ago with Umbridge, I’ll admit, I was furious and ashamed. I worked really hard to get where I was, and  _they_ had to go and almost ruined my chances of possibly something more!

Yet at the same time, I was proud of them. At the time, I could never admit it – I was too angry and ashamed. When I announced it my true feelings about that particular incident during the eulogy, George was one of the more shocked to say the least. I’m sure he expected me to be fully ashamed.

Oh, I’m not going to deny that I was ashamed of them, not like Mum.

When I heard they started their own prank shop almost after they dropped out even though it’d been almost a year, once again I was shocked and appalled. I knew that they didn’t want to hear my thoughts.

I didn’t care. They needed to hear something that wasn't boastful praising. They needed to understand that life just wasn't that easy and how anything they touched turned into gold. They needed to hear it from their own family, especially. _  
_

I know when I look at Harry, Ron, Ginny, hell, even Mum and Dad, and especially George; they must look back at me and think: _Why couldn’t it have been Percy instead of Fred? That traitor._

I told George that I would help him if he ever needed it. I don’t think he’s going to take me up on that offer. Not that I can blame him.

When I look back during the battle, I get so angry and so infuriated. In that instant, he let his guard down. If they didn’t drop out, much less paid attention in class at all, he would’ve never let his guard down especially during a duel not for an instant.

But he did.

I miss Fred. It should’ve been me, instead of him.


End file.
